Another Day at the Office
Another Day at the Office is the 64th episode of the series and the 10th episode of the third season. This episode aired on November 29, 2007 in Canada on Teletoon and on October 20, 2009 in the United States on Cartoon Network. Plot Nikki is napping when the Clones wake her up and get her to take a photo with them. When she agrees, they take a shot of her and then a shot of Kristen and Kirsten. When Nikki asks why, they tell her that she was the "before" photo and they are the "after" shots. They then run away squealing about how awesome they're going to look and how cool it is that they'll be in a magazine. Nikki, meanwhile, tries to control her burning rage. Nikki is angrily chewing fries. When Jude says she's being scary, she takes this as an excuse to vent about the Clones. She then grabs a paper from Wyatt and looks through it for want ads. There are only two: Assistant to Ron the Rent-a-Cop is the first. Her friends ask what the second is, and she cuts her eyes over to Wonder Taco, where Darth and Julie are sharing saliva. Nikki then turns the page and sees the Khaki Barn ad. At this, she decides she isn't quitting; instead, she's just going to make the Clones' lives miserable. Jonesy compliments her on this decision, and states that he would not want to be a Clone today. Jen then walks up and announces that she's going on a ski trip before telling Jonesy that he owes her ten bucks. Jonesy pulls out a bulging wallet, and this catches the attention of his friends, who asks where he got that much money. He tells them that he got it from his job which, yes, he got fired from. Jen then asks why it's not in a bank, and Jonesy asks who at their age has a bank account. All four hands shoot up, with Caitlin commenting that she has 4. Jen then gives him reasons why he should get one, and Jonesy goes off to put his cash in an account. Jonesy is at the end of a long line. Time goes by, and the line barely moves. He looks behind him and sees an empty desk. Jonesy then tells the man behind him to hold his place and goes to sit behind it. Seeing that the man there is on vacation, he takes a seat there. Time flies by, and as it does he plays with some staplers. A woman then comes up and asks for a loan. Jonesy at first honestly denies that he works there, but when he sees what she looks like he hands her a loan application. After she finishes the application, he asks the questions it asks him to ask while taking no note of the answers that quite patently reveal she is unqualified for the loan. When he finishes, he approves her for lending. She hugs him and leaves. Another woman then comes up and says that he must be Ed Loansbury, from Head Office. Jonesy says he is, and she accepts him as a higher-up. The gang, minus Nikki, is gathered by the Big Squeeze as Jonesy tells them what went down. Jen tells him it's wrong and illegal, and Caitlin agrees. Coach Halder then arrives and tells her that Charlie Dobbs requested more shifts. As he likes Charlie more, Dobbs is now taking the shift. Jen complains to her friends about this after he leaves, and Jonesy tells her that the bank is open. She refuses, stating that she plans to do things legally. Jonesy then asks where Nikki is, and Wyatt guesses that she's torturing the Clones. Jonesy walks by the Khaki Barn and sees Kirsten and Kristen posing in the window in odd suits. He goes in and asks Nikki if it was her handiwork, and Nikki tells him it was; a call came from Head Office ordering it. Jonesy congratulates her, and Nikki suggests he help her. The first thing he has to do is leave and make a call. A short time later, Chrissy runs into the middle of the shop. She announces that she has an interview at Albatross & Finch the next day. The clones cheer, and Chrissy leaves, saying she has to prepare. Kirsten then says that she'll be the new manager, and Kristen argues with her. Soon, it devolves into a full out girl-on-girl fight. Nikki watches happily, noting that such a fight is better than working at the taco stand. Jonesy glances at a loan application. He then looks up and says it's approved in return for 50 protein bars. Julie then arrives. Jonesy approves her loan in exchange for free tacos for a month. Blade and Christo then come up. Jonesy asks if they rejected his job application for Taj Mahome Video, then tears up their application. Wyatt then arrives, and Jonesy gives him money for a new amp. He then says he's going to grab lunch. Wyatt asks how he's getting away with it, and Jonesy replies that they think he's from Head Office. Jen tries to sell some used sporting equipment to Wayne, but Wayne refuses to buy, instead pushing her out of Underground Video. Jude then skates up to her and shows off his new board. This angers and amazes Jen. Jude then shows off some more useless junk he bought before skating off. Jonesy, Wyatt, Caitlin and Nikki are at the table. Jen comes to it with her shopping cart. Jonesy mocks it, and then tries to get her to come and get a loan as well. Jen is on the verge of agreeing, but shakes her head and refuses. Jonesy then asks Nikki how the revenge is going, and Nikki says Chrissy should be at her interview. Chrissy comes to the Mall Security office and walks in. She says she's there for the interview in a questioning tone. Ron stands up and walks over to her. He then asks her what makes her any better than the other applicants, and Chrissy says that she's good at promoting uniformity through fashion. Ron then asks if she ever detained a felon, and Chrissy says she never has; once, however, she detangled a girl's extensions from the hook in the change rooms and didn't break a single hair. Ron, uncomfortable, throws down his clipboard and tells her that by virtue of there being no other applicants, the job is hers. He then shows her the uniform, and she runs away screaming. Caitlin is chuckling at Nikki's description of what she did. Nikki then states that she feels better, but not better enough. A woman then comes by and points her out as the before girl, pointing to the jumbo screen, on which Nikki's face is plastered. Nikki then gets angrier. Fortunately for her, Darth walks by at that moment. Nikki asks if he still has access to the high school phone directory. Darth says he does, and asks why she needs it. Nikki tells him that the Khaki Barn is about to have another 90% off sale. Darth asks what he gets in return, and she tells him to think of it as taking a chunk out of the evil empire that defines his uncoolness. Darth agrees and rides off to complete his given mission. Nikki is looking at the time. Chrissy walks in, and Nikki decides to push some buttons and ask how the interview went. Chrissy snaps that she doesn't want to talk about it. At that moment, Kristen complains about her shirts always being unfolded. Nikki sarcastically says it must be unruly shopper day. Chrissy then asks why Nikki is looking at the time, and Nikki tells them that it's because her break starts in 5...4...3...2...1...seeya. At the moment she goes on break, a herd of screaming girls lead by Caitlin charge in and begin to shop while the 90% sale is on. Jen is trying to raise money. Her boss sees her and gives her a penalty for running a cottage industry. Nikki finishes her break and walks back into the Barn. The shelves are all bare. She calls out, and the Clones rise up from behind the counter, still shaking. Nikki asks what happened, and they tell her it was a big sale. Later, the workers have set to cleaning up when Nikki comes over and asks Chrissy how the job interview went. When Chrissy says she thought that Albatross & Finch wanted her, Nikki feigns surprise and hands Chrissy a box, saying it came from the store. Chrissy opens it and reads the note, which tells her she passed the first part; for the second, she has to put on the clothes inside and proceed to the store. Jen, Jude, and Wyatt are around the table. Jen sees many people go by carrying their newfound wealth and complains about it. Jude then arrives with a couch and tells them he thought he'd make their hangout more comfortable. Jen then proceeds to lecture Jude on credit. Her statement about how Jude's current payment rate will have Jude paying back his loan when he's 28 misses its mark completely when Jude thinks it's a good deal, though, and she runs out of steam there. Chrissy walks into the store wearing an albatross costume. She talks to some Greeter Gods, who ask if it's a joke. When they say this, she looks out and sees many people laughing. She then realizes she's been pranked by Nikki. Jen, meanwhile, has decided to give up. She enters the bank. Inside, Jonesy and Jude are talking. The manager comes over and questions why they're giving loans to teenagers. Jude then stands up and gives an impassioned speech about how teenagers deserve to borrow money to buy stuff they don't need, just as adults expect the same privilege. When he finishes, the crowd in the bank cheers. At that moment, an older man arrives. When Jonesy asks who he is, the man tells him that he's Ed Loansbury. Jonesy realizes that he has to go. When Ed realizes that Jonesy has been impersonating him, he fires Jonesy even though he doesn't work there. The teens then run out of the bank. Jonesy is discussing the days events with his friends. Jen is angry that she didn't get a loan, but Jonesy tells her she wouldn't have gotten anything out of it anyway, as everyone had to return their purchases to the bank. They then notice that Nikki's face is still up on the jumbo screen and note that she's handling it rather well. Nikki tells them she's moved on. Meanwhile, in the Khaki Barn, Kristen and Kirsten are dressed in banana suits to advertise the spring sales. As they try to get customers in, Darth walks by and calls them losers. Quotes *'Kristen:' Wake up Nikki! Wake up wake up wake up wake up wake– (Nikki grabs her throat, choking her.) Nikki: This had better be good. *'Chrissy:' Say cheesy! Nikki: (forcing a smile) Oh, I do. Every day. *'Nikki:' So, the Clones are going to be featured in this article to? Kirsten: Oh, of course! We're the afters! Nikki: Okay, I'll bite. The after whats? Kristen: You're the before shot–you know, the fashion trainwreck–the what not to wear– Kirsten: The ugly girl! Chrissy: Kirsten! That was way harsh! The "stylistically challenged." Kirsten: Oh, yeah. Kristen: And we're the afters! We're what even someone like you could aspire to if you shop at the Khaki Barn! We are going to look so fetch compared to you! Thanks, Nikki! (The Clones run off giggling.) Nikki: (angrily muttering) Going to my happy place, going to my happy place– (She grabs a hanger and breaks it.) *'Nikki:' Ugh. There are only two jobs available at the mall right now, and one of them is assistant security guard. Jonesy: Again?!? Man, that rent-a-cop goes through assistants like water! *'Jen:' Why don't you put your money in the bank? Jonesy: Yeah right! Who has a bank account at our age? (Everyone at the table raises their hand.) Caitlin: I have four. *'Loan Applicant:' I want to open a lingerie store. Jonesy: Fair enough! What the heck? The bank's got a ton of money! *'Coach Halder:' Masterson! Dobbs wants some extra shifts! And since I like Dobbs better than you, I'm giving them to him! (He laughs.) Sorry. *'Kirsten:' Nikki, can we come back in? My butt's getting numb, and Kristen has to pee! Nikki: Sorry, yeah, they said you have to be in the window for three hours. And try not to move so much–you're supposed to be living mannequins, remember? Kirsten: (broken) Okay. *'Jonesy:' Nice Grocery Cart O' Crap, Jen. *'Kristen:' WHO KEEPS UNFOLDING MY SWEATERS?!?!?!?!?! Nikki: I don't know. Must be unruly shopper day. *'Rebecca': So why are we giving out loans to TEENS, Mr. Loansbury!? Jude: Why? I'll tell you why! It's because teenagers are people, too, dude! And we should have the right to borrow money so that we can buy sick stuff that we don't really need! Just like adults! Jen: What's going on? Ax: Ssh! Jude: Should you loan out money to teens? Goths: YEAH! Jude: Will you get it all back? Probably not, at least not until we're twenty-eight. We work, but they give us crappy jobs AND we're too old for an allowance! So dudes and dudettes of the bank! LOAN! US! YOUR! MONEY! (The crowd of teens cheer loudly.) Trivia﻿ *This episode aired on Cartoon Network's official website before it aired on the TV channel.﻿ *Jonesy's job: In the beginning he worked at the banana stand as a promoter, then later posed as a banker from the head office of the mall bank. Technically he wasn't really hired. Reason for firing: Unknown on banana stand, but in the bank the REAL banker arrives, so he was yelled at for increasing the loan output by 870%. Technically wasn't really fired since he wasn't even hired in the first place. *Blade and Cristo were among the loan applicants, but were denied by Jonesy in retaliation for denying his application to work at Taj Mahome in Going Underground. *During the big sale at the Khaki Barn (one of Nikki's devious pranks), the order of the customers (girls) ran in are Caitlin, Jill (Greeter Goddess from Albatross), Hot Blue Dress Girl, unknown Greeter Goddess, Gwen, Mandy, Charmaine, Hot Fine Girl, and Tricia. Gallery Nikki Newspaper.png|Nikki's picture in the newspaper. EEEE.png|The Clones squealing. Jonesy in line.png|Jonesy waiting in line. Coach Halder with Jen.png|Coach Halder talking with Jen. Vlcsnap-2010-12-19-01h14m21s240.jpg|Jude giving a speech about bank loans. Real Mr Loansbury.png|The real Mr. Loansbury shows up and fires Jonesy. Video bAUdFKrGP90 BVLlRJKbN9s Category:Episodes Category:Season 3